fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Stilgezwegen
center Bal_icon_groen.png "Je zou denken dat je alles kan eten, hier in het regenwoud. Veel is eetbaar, maar niet alles" zei Taylon naar de filmcamera toe. Hij draaide daarna het apparaat naar de grond en zoomde in op een diertje wat een bruin, modderig pad overstak. Taylon zat gehurkt naar het insect en dacht even na over wat hij ging zeggen. "Kijk maar naar deze kever, hij is giftig. Er zijn drie dingen waaraan je weet dat dit insect giftig is; één, het heeft felle kleuren. Deze tor heeft gele poten bijvoorbeeld. 2, als je er voorzichtig aan ruikt, dan stinkt ie. Stinkende insecten zijn ook giftig. Deze tor loopt gewoon rond, hij is dus niet bang om aangevallen te worden, ook een teken van een dier wat je niet kan eten. Als het beest aan een van deze dingen voldoet, dan is het giftig. Ik laat hem dus lopen" zei Taylon die weer overeind kwam. Daarna haalde hij zijn camera van de tor af en richtte deze op de rest van zijn omgeving. "Ik ben nog steeds opzoek naar wat te eten en een nieuwe schuilplaats. Het is belangrijk dat je niet op een plek blijft, hoe fijn het daar ook is. Als je niet kan lopen, ben je hier verdoemd" Taylon filmde zichzelf zonder in de camera te kijken. Hij speurde de toppen van de bomen af voor voedsel, maar ook voor roofdieren. "Trouwens, je moet hier ook heel goed opletten voor virussen en bacteriën. Het tropische regenwoud is een vochtig en warm klimaat. De perfecte plek voor ziekteverwekkers" deed Taylon verslag. Taylon draaide zijn camera om en filmde de omgeving. "De kleuren hier zijn echt prachtig. Zoveel verschillende tinten groen. De bloemen en vruchten zijn zo kleurrijk en de dieren perfect aangepast aan de omgeving". Met zijn camera zoomde Taylon in op een boom met daarin een tropische vogel. "Kijk dat verenkleed is" fluisterde Taylon zodat de vogel hem wellicht niet opmerkte. Toch schrok de vogel van het onverwachte geluid in het oerwoud en vloog snel weg, na een schelle kreet te hebben geslaakt. Op de plek waar de vogel had gezeten, was een logo te zien. Taylon keek verbaasd naar het beeld van zijn camera. "Zoiets hoort niet thuis in een regenwoud. Ik ga eens kijken" besloot hij en begon in de richting van het vreemde voorwerp te lopen. Taylon kwam dichter in de buurt van het logo en al snel bleek het om iets groter te gaan. Hij richtte de camera op zichzelf. "Het lijkt op een klein vliegtuigje. Ik weet niet wat ik zal tegenkomen. Het lijkt hier niet al te lang te staan, want de natuur heeft het nog niet aangetast" zei Taylon en keek naar het naderende vliegtuigje. "Mijn hart gaat tekeer" rapporteerde hij aan zijn kijkers. thumb|leftTaylon bereikte de plek waar het vliegtuigje stond. Hij draaide snel zijn camera om. De takken van de bomen waren afgebroken en het gras was plat gedrukt. "Het ziet eruit dat iemand hier is neergestort. De deur van het vliegtuigje is open. Misschien vind ik daar iets bruikbaars om een schuilplaats te maken" zei Taylon en zuchtte daarna. "Misschien vind ik iemand" Hij liep met een bonzend hart naar het deurtje toe. Een krijsend geluid van een vogel deed hem razendsnel bukken. "Wat was dat?" stamelde Taylon en ging langzaam weer rechtopstaand. Hij keek om zich heen, maar zag niets wat dat geluid kon maken. "Oké, ik ga naar binnen" zuchtte Taylon. Zijn ogen waren niet gewend aan het donker, dus hij zag geen steek. Taylon deed een pas achteruit van de deuropening zodat er meer licht in de cabine viel. Tegelijkertijd probeerde hij een goed beeld op de camera te krijgen. "Oh nee" zei Taylon geschokt toen hij het geschubde lijf van een anaconda zag. Het had zich gewikkeld rond het lichaam van een mens wat niet bewoog. Verstijfd van angst bleef Taylon in de deuropening staan. "Stel je niet aan en help me liever!" schreeuwde iemand in de cabine. Het lichaam van de slang bewoog, en de mens bleek te leven. Taylon schoot meteen te hulp en stapte het vliegtuigje binnen. Hij zag hoe de meters lange anaconda zich om een jongen had heen gewikkeld. Hij zag de bek van de slang in de schouder van zijn slachtoffer. Taylon schrok van een geluid toen hij de jongen wilde bevrijden. Het zelfde geluid wat hij daarnet had gehoord. Hij hoorde vleugels klappen, maar kon het wezen niet zien vanwege de duisternis. "Podarge, houdt op! Hij zal me helpen" zei de jongen. Hij kreunde daarna van de pijn. De vogel hield zich daarna stil en Taylon bekeek de slang. "Het is dood hoor" zei de jongen op een geïrriteerde toon. "Oké" zei Taylon een beetje angstig en pakte voorzichtig de bek van het dier. Met beleid probeerde hij de bek open te krijgen. Langzaam werd het wijder. De tanden kwamen uit het vlees en Taylon legde de kop op de grond. Hij pakte het geschubde lijf vast en probeerde de jongen te bevrijden. "Aah! Kan het wat voorzichtiger? Volgens mij heeft dat rot beest mijn arm gebroken" zei de jongen met bijna tranen in zijn ogen. "Ik doe mijn best. Hoe heet je trouwens?" antwoordde Taylon en probeerde de jongen af te leiden van de barre situatie. "Zefrier. Ben jij niet die man die een week probeert te overleven in een gevaarlijk landschap? Ik hoorde je al aankomen" "Dat klopt. Taylon is de naam" zei hij met een glimlach. "Discovery of National Geographic?" "Discovery" antwoordde Taylon en bevrijdde de arm van Zefrier. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg de man die zich meer op zijn gemak voelde. "Noodlanding..." kreunde Zefrier toen hij zijn arm bewoog. "Daarna liet ik de deur open voor wat frisse lucht. ’s Avonds kwam dat beest. Podarge probeerde de slang te stoppen, wat aardig lukte. Zij heeft hem uiteindelijk gedood" deed Zefrier verslag. "Podarge?" vroeg Taylon. Hij wrikte het lichaam van de slang los van de benen van Zefrier. Zefrier liet merken dat het veel pijn deed. "Sorry" zei Taylon die daarna nog voorzichtiger was. "Podarge is mijn vriendin. Mijn harpij, ze staat rechts van je" Geschokt keek Taylon langs zich. De grote bruine ogen lichtten op in het duister. Een gekras kwam uit de bek en de vleugels zorgde voor een bries. "Dat is een grote vogel. Iets te groot voor mij" zei Taylon angstig en deed een paar passen achteruit. "Bang voor een vogel?" vroeg Zefrier en schopte tegen de slang aan om los te komen uit zijn greep. "Ik heb een kleine fobie voor vogels. Voor straatvogels ben ik niet bang. Ik voel me niet op mijn gemak als vreemde vogels dicht in mijn buurt zijn of in een grote groep vliegen" "Ik beloof je, ze zal je niks doen als ik dat wil" zei Zefrier en trapte de slang nog een keer. "Oké, als jij het zegt" zuchtte Taylon. "Je vertrouwt me snel, is dat een slimme keuze?" vroeg Zefrier die eindelijk was bevrijd van de slang. "Men die verdwaald is in het regenwoud moeten elkaar helpen" "Zie ik eruit of ik hulp nodig heb?" "Ja, eigenlijk wel. Je bent net gebeten door een slang enzo…" zei Taylon ongemakkelijk toen hij het gezicht van Zefrier zag. "Je vroeg erom" voegde hij daarna aan zijn zin toe. "Klopt, maar anders had je daar staan huilen als een klein kind voor de camera" zei Zefrier en ging rechtop zitten. "Ahh, die voelt echt gebroken". Zefrier raakte voorzichtig zijn arm aan en ging met zijn hand over de wond heen. "Laat mij eens kijken" zei Taylon en knielde neer bij Zefrier. "Nee, hoeft niet, je voelt het zo wel" stribbelde de jongen tegen. "Ik ben verpleger geweest" zette Taylon door en pakte voorzichtig Zefriers rechterarm. "Je maakt het alleen maar erger!" schreeuwde Zefrier. Hij probeerde te ontkomen door achteruit te hangen, maar Taylon had zijn arm al vast. Een doorgrondend gekraak in Zefriers schouders zette de tijd stil. Taylon keek geschokt terwijl Zefrier zocht naar adem. Na een paar seconden, die minuten leken, leunde Zefrier naar voren om de pijn te verlichten. Het haalde niks uit. "Ik zei toch dat ik geen hulp nodig heb" zei Zefrier boos. "Ik kan je helpen. De kans op infectie is zeer groot, je kan sterven. Laat me je helpen. Vertrouw me" zei Taylon op een kalmerende toon. "Jou vertrouwen! Je brak net mijn arm nog verder" schreeuwde Zefrier. "Geef me een goede reden waarom ik je niet zou mogen helpen?" Zefrier zuchtte. "Omdat ik bang ben" zei hij zacht. "Er staat nog geen twee meter van mij af de grootste vogel die ik ooit heb gezien. Denk je niet dat ik bang ben?" "Een beetje" glimlachte Zefrier nerveus. "Wacht hier dan haal ik mijn ehbo-kistje" zei Taylon en stond op. "Hoeft niet, hier ergens moet er ook eentje liggen" Taylon begon te zoeken in de kastjes. Al snel vond hij een grote doos met daarop een rood kruis. Hij legde het op de vloer van het vliegtuigje en maakte het open. Twijfelend keek Zefrier de man aan. Taylon merkte het op. "Wat is er?" "Kan… Wil je die slang uit mijn vliegtuigje halen?" zei Zefrier nog steeds twijfelend. "Tuurlijk" antwoordde Taylon en duwde met volle macht tegen het dode beest aan. Na wat inspanning lag de slang buiten. Taylon sloot het deurtje en deed het licht aan. "Nou, als je je niet verzet doet het niet zoveel pijn" glimlachte Taylon. Zefrier zuchtte vermoeiend. "Is een helpende hand zo’n opstakel voor jou?" "Ik wil je niet tot last zijn. Doe geen dingen speciaal voor mij. Wanneer iemand mij helpt, voel ik me als een klein kind. Hulpeloos en zonder kennis meer van de wereld. Je hebt geen idee hoe ellendig ik me nu voel" "Ik ken het gevoel, waarom denk je dat ik hier alleen ben?" "Hé, niet zo somber. Ik wil niet dat je dood gaat, dus ik help je. En trouwens je bent geen last. Vanwaar die gedachten?" "Ik ben het niet gewend" thumb|left"Het wordt avond, weet je zeker dat je niet door wilt met je progamma?" vroeg Zefrier die in zijn leunstoel zat. "Het wordt een speciale aflevering. Trouwens ik blijf liever hier in jouw luxe vliegtuigje" zei Taylon en nam een slok van zijn koffie. "Ik dacht dat je programma ging over het doorstaan van verschillende barre klimaten. Je zit hier in een vliegtuigje met verwarming, elektriciteit en voldoende eten en drinken. Je kan hier zelfs douchen. Echt een survival weekje zo" "Voor jou is het een strijd tussen leven en dood" "Je zegt het te dramatisch. Of ik blijf leven, maar met een doodsangst voor slangen of ik ga dood en vind eindelijk rust. Ik ga voor de tweede optie" "Wat? Ik vond je een strijder, iemand die niet ophoud met vechten" "Mijn leven is geen heldhaftige strijd, als je dat soms dacht. Het is meer een bloederig slagveld waar ik nog net overeind kom" "Hoe gaat het met je arm?" "Ik voorspel een lange rustloze avond vol nachtmerries en pijn. Man, ik krijg honger" "Je zei dat je eten had hier. Zal ik wat pakken?" "Ik heb zin in friet, maar helaas heb ik dat niet aan boord. In die kast moet nog een chips zak liggen. Pak je ook de sinaasappelsap uit de koelkast?" "Ik vind het hier best luxe hoor. Je moet wel heel rijk zijn" zei Taylon en gaf wat Zefrier om gevraagd had. "Ik ben rijk, maar gelukkig maakt het je niet. Althans, maar tijdelijk" "Wil je nog een rietje voor me pakken?" "Tuurlijk" "Wil jij niks eten?" "Ik had vanmiddag al wat vruchten op" "Er ligt genoeg hoor. Ik zoek toch nog een manier om je te bedanken" "Hé, maak je daar maar geen zorgen over. Dat ik gebruik mag maken van je luxe vliegtuig is al een grote eer. Zorg maar dat het weer goed met je komt, dan sta je niet meer bij me in het krijt" "Dan zal ik maar proberen om wat te slapen" "Komt jouw harpij vanavond nog terug?" "Ik hoop het, dit is haar terrein niet echt" thumb|left"Nachtmerrie?" "Erger dan dat" zei Zefrier nadat hij schreeuwend wakker werd. "Slang?" Zefrier knikte angstig. Hij pakte zijn pijnlijke arm vast en ging weer liggen. "De slaappillen werken niet echt, hé" "Het is een paardenmiddel. Ik zou niet meer wakker te krijgen moeten zijn tot morgenmiddag" "Hoe voel je je?" "Kan ik niet uitleggen" "Wat zag je in die nachtmerrie?" "Die slang. Hij bleef maar aanvallen en bijten, ik voelde het door heel mijn lichaam" "Kan je mijn vest pakken? Ik sterf zowat van de kou" "Geen wonder, je hebt hoge koorts" "Je houd je sterk hé? Je hoeft niet te doen alsof er niks aan de hand is" "Waarom zou ik laten merken wat ik voel? Het zal toch niks uitmaken" "In jouw ogen niet nee, maar wel voor andere" "Ik hoef het niet te horen" thumb|leftTaylon was al vroeg op. Hij filmde de omgeving voor zijn documentaire en zocht wat te eten. Zefrier was bijna heel de nacht wakker geweest. Slapen ging niet met zoveel pijn. Hij had ook te veel aan zijn hoofd. Zefrier wilde zo snel mogelijk uit het regenwoud. Niet vanwege de barre omgeving en zijn traumatische ervaring met de boa. Niemand mocht hem vinden. "Ik wist het! Sabotage!" zei hij tegen zichzelf toen hij de motor van het vliegtuigje bekeek. Hij had zijn gebroken arm goed vastgebonden aan zijn lichaam zodat het niet kon bewegen. Leunend tegen de voorkant van het vliegtuig bekeek Zefrier de kapotte kabels. "Waarom zie ik dit nu pas" "Wat zie je nu pas?" vroeg iemand achter hem. Verschrikt keek Zefrier om. "Wie ben jij?" vroeg hij aan de jonge vrouw in een grote groene jurk. "Je arm? Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg de vrouw en kwam dichter bij. "Het is niks. Het is echt niks" stribbelde Zefrier tegen toen de vreemdeling dichterbij kwam. "Gewoon een boa die hapte" "Je bent sterk, maar ik zie gewoon dat je het moeilijk hebt. Waarom neem je geen rust" "Ik kan niet…" "Na alles wat je hebt meegemaakt?" "Het is knap dat je doorgaat" "Dank je" "Ben je ook verdwaald in het regenwoud?" "Nee, ik woon hier" "Je ziet eruit als een prinses" "Dank je. Weet je zeker dat je het red?" "Nou…" Zefrier kreeg niet de kans om zijn zin af te maken. hij zakte door zijn knieën en voelde hoe de pijn de macht overnam. "Ik moet opstaan. De motor is kapot. Ik moet hier weg" "Sss. Rustig maar. Er zal je niks overkomen. Daar zorg ik voor" Zefrier keek haar vragend aan, maar vertrouwde haar op een of andere manier. "Hoe?" vroeg hij zachtjes. "Ik ben een godin. Ik weet hoe ik mensen kan beschermen" glimlachte ze. Zefrier sloot zijn ogen en haalde diep adem. Hij voelde de kalmerende energie om zich heen. Het bracht hem ver weg. Zefrier dacht voor een moment dat hij zich niet eens meer bevond op aarde. Uiteindelijk viel hij in een diepe slaap. thumb|left"Hé Zefrier!" Zefrier deed slaperig zijn ogen open. "Het is niet verstandig om te slapen op de grond. Zeker niet wanneer de felle zon op je schijnt" zei Taylon die zijn vriend wakker schudde. "Ah, mijn hoofd" zei Zefrier versuft en probeerde op te staan. "Weet je zeker dat het een goed idee is om op te staan? Je ziet er wat slapjes uit" zei Taylon bezorgd en hielp Zefrier opstaan. "Het gaat prima!" schreeuwde Zefrier boos en duwde Taylon van zich af. "Ik kan heus wel opstaan zonder hulp! Waarom ga jij geen stomme vogels filmen voor je stomme progamma!" Zefrier liep woedend weg. "Zefrier wacht!" riep Taylon nog, maar Zefrier reageerde niet. "Wat is er toch mis met die jongen?" vroeg Taylon aan zichzelf, hoofdschuddend. "Taylon vraagt zich af wat er aan de hand is? Hij is bezorgd om je, Zefrier" zei de jonge vrouw die weer plots verschenen was. "Wat kom jij hier doen? Als je een godin bent, ga dan andere mensen helpen" zei Zefrier boos en liep met een snelle pas gewoon door zonder haar aan te kijken. "Mag ik je niet helpen?" "Daar heeft het niks mee te maken!" "Jawel!" zei de godin en hield Zefrier tegen. Hij probeerde zich los te wrikken, maar zij hield hem stevig vast. "Jij bent sterk en je gaat door, wat er ook gebeurd. Maar op sommige vlakken moet je nog veel leren. Niemand kan zonder hulp. Door geholpen te worden, wordt je sterker. Accepteer het en schaam je niet als het te veel voor je wordt. Ik weet dat je geïrriteerd bent, omdat je op de grond viel, maar dat maakt je juist sterker. Laten zien dat je het niet alleen aankan. Boos weglopen en doen alsof er niks aan de hand is, lost niks op. Mensen zullen je dan nooit begrijpen" Zefrier zuchtte. "Ik voel me niet als mezelf wanneer ik in contact kom met andere mensen. Ik ben nerveus en bang. Bang dat ik een verkeerd beeld schep over mezelf. Ik doe dingen waar ik me later voor schaam en ik weet niks in te brengen in een gesprek. Elk woord wat ik zeg lijkt verkeerd en niet op zijn plaats" zei Zefrier kalmer. "Je denkt er onbewust te veel over na. Het zal goed komen" glimlachte de jonge godin. "Maar ik voel me dan zo ongemakkelijk. Niemand die mij op dat moment steunt. Ik sta dan alleen" zei Zefrier zacht en legde zijn armen over elkaar. De godin liet hem zachtjes los. "Houd dan vol. Blijf dicht bij jezelf, want alleen jijzelf kan die steun bieden. Wees niet bang voor een fout. Iedereen maakt een fout en dat is niet erg. Het is nooit alleen jouw schuld" "Ik weet het, maar ik wil gewoon wegrennen en niet meer terugkomen" "Vertel het aan mij en zet er daarna een punt achter. Dan heb je er geen naar gevoel meer over" "Denk je?" "Ja dat weet ik zeker" glimlachte ze. Zefrier zuchtte en liet zo de zware last van zijn schouders vallen. "Kom je mee naar mijn vliegtuigje? "Nee. Dat kan ik niet" "Waarom niet? Je bent een godin en geeft me net zoveel wijsheid" "Ik ben misschien sterk, maar zelf ik moet nog dingen overwinnen" thumb|left"Zefrier!" schreeuwde Taylor voor een tweede keer deze dag. Zefrier opende zijn ogen en zag hoe hij weer op de modderige grond lag. "We moeten hier weg. Het wordt anders je dood" zei Taylon die Zefreier overeind hield. "Ik red me wel" "Je bent al twee keer bewusteloos gevallen" Taylon liep samen met Zefrier terug naar het vliegtuigje. Zefrier keek naar de kapotte kabeltjes van zijn vliegtuig. "Ik heb je niet alles verteld" "Wat? Hoezo niet?" "Mijn vliegtuig is gesaboteert omdat ik op de vlucht was voor iemand. Mijn vader. Hij is een gruwelijk man met veel invloed. Als hij iets wil, dan krijgt hij het. Maar deze keer zal het niet gebeuren" "Wat wilt hij dan, Zefrier?" "Hij wil dat ik aan zijn zijde sta. Dat nooit. Daarom vluchtte ik weg met dit vliegtuig, maar blijkbaar hebben laat hij me niet zomaar gaan" thumb|leftTaylon zat in het vliegtuigje. Zefrier sliep onderuitgezakt in een stoel, maar Taylon was klaarwakker. Wat moest hij doen? Over drie dagen zou hij worden opgehaald uit het oerwoud, maar zou Zefrier het tot die tijd redden? Zou hij uberhaupt meegaan? Taylon hat de sataliet telefoon in zijn handen. Hij kon nu ook bellen. Zefrier was die avond wakker geworden. Taylon had zijn wond schoongemaakt en gekeken of de breuk in zijn arm geen inwendige bloedingen had veroorzaakt. "Toevallig Podarge gezien?" vroeg Zefrier nadat hij wat water had gedronken. "De vogel? Die zit op het dak. Even over iets anders. Over enkele dagen wordt ik opgehaald. Ga je mee dan?" "Mee? Denk het niet. Ik ben nog steeds op de vlucht voor mijn vader en ik wil jou en je team niet in gevaar brengen" "Is het zo'n gevaarlijk man dan?" "Je hebt geen idee tot waar hij toe in staat is" "Oké, maar hoe zie jij het voor je dan? Je vliegtuig is kapot" "Dat kan ik gelukkig maken. Alleen het opstijgen wordt een probleem" "Te veel bomen? Een stukje terug had ik een open plek gevonden. Weet niet of het groot genoeg is om op te stijgen" "Ik had het gezien vanuit de lucht. Het zou kunnen werken" "Maar naast het technische aspect, ben jij in staat om te vliegen? Ik bedoel, met je arm enzo?" Zefrier glimlachtte. "Je kent me nu wel een beetje om te weten dat ik gewoon doorga. Morgen maak ik mijn vliegtuig en daarna vlieg ik weg uit dit oerwoud, netzoals jij" Taylon maakte een bedenkelijke toon. "Weet je het zeker?" "Ja, mijn valkuil is ook mijn kracht" thumb|left"Over een paar uur is mijn helikopter er om me op te halen. We hebben het vliegtuigje naar de open plek gereden. Er was inderdaad sabotage in het spel, maar dat is gelukkig gerepareerd" zei Taylon terwijl de camera op hem gericht stond. Zefrier hield de filmcamera met zijn goede hand vast en glimlachtte flauw. "De gebroken arm van Zefrier geneest goed en er is gelukkig geen sprake van infectie. Zo lijkt alles toch nog goed te komen" Zefrier overhandigde de camera weer aan Taylon, die hem even uitzette. "Maar jouw reis is nog niet ten einde" "Nee, ik ben tijdelijk verdwenen, maar mijn vader zal me blijven zoeken. Daarom vraag ik je om de beelden niet te vertonen aan iemand anders" "Spijtig. Het is een mooi verhaal, maar ik begrijp je keuze. Waar ga je hierna naartoe?" "Ik had eerst een uitgestippelde koers, maar ik verander mijn plan" thumb|left"En daar is mijn helikopter. Na een indrukwekkende en onzekere tijd in de jungle, ga ik weer op weg naar huis. Dit was niet mijn verhaal, maar die van Zefrier" zei Taylon als een samenvatting op zijn week in de jungle. Hij stapte in de helikopter, die kort daarna opsteeg. "Zefrier is een indrukwekkende jongeman. Iemand die de wurging van een reusachtige slang heeft overleefd nadat zijn vliegtuig neerstortte in de grote gevaarlijke jungle. Zijn reis gaat verder terwijl hij op de vlucht is voor zijn vader. Maar een ding weet ik zeker; hij zal niet opgeven of uitwijken voor wat op zijn pad ligt" Taylon hield de camera tegen een raampje van de helikopter. Vanuit daar had je uitzicht over de overgestrekte groene jungle en de helder blauwe lucht met de zwevende witte wolken in de verte. Je zag de plek waar het vliegtuig was neergestort. Een vernietengend spoor van omgevallen bomen en kapotte planten. Taylon richtte zijn camera op de lucht. Langzaam kwam het kleine vliegtuigje van Zefrier in beeld. Taylon zag hoe Zefrier afscheidt nam terwijl hij wat afstand schiep tussen hem en de helikopter. Taylon zwaaide terug en wenste hem het beste toe. Waar Zefrier ook naartoe ging, niemand zou weten wie hij was en voor wat hij wegvluchtte. Netzoals het oerwoud houdt Taylon dit verhaal stilgezwegen. center Categorie:Stilgezwegen Categorie:Zefred Categorie:Verhalen